Remnants of Light
The «Remnants of Light» or ROL for short are a tightly knit, compact group of highly skilled players, which make up a high level clearing and mapping guild. Twenty players in total, they are noticed by the populace as one of the top guilds in Aincrad overall, rivaling the Aincrad Liberation Force, The Guardians , and the Knights of the Blood. They are however, the only guild with a faction focused solely on mapping the various floors in Aincrad. Every member of the guild is specified in different weapon types and combat styles. Their "armor" per say usually consists of anything that suites the individual players' needs. The guild has no color scheme or specific gear. However they usually have the guild insignia located somewhere noticeable for identification. They do not wear uniforms, but if seen together will be identified easily by their guild insignia. Background First Appearance Recon Corps Overt Corps Base Floor 24 The Remnants of Light's main base is located on Floor 24. Though the floor is mostly filled with island like terrain and the city is scattered on different islands, the Remnants' headquarters are placed on the the ringed mainland that surrounds the floor. In the center the northern edge of the ring of floor, the base itself is a large building. Tan in color with a flourishing garden in the front yard, the base itself is very beautiful. It has three complete floors on the inside. The first floors consists of the atrium, boys dormitories and bathrooms, the kitchen, and the Remnants' spacious living room. The second floor is where the girl's dormitories and bathrooms, and the sparring room are located. The third and final floor is taken by the meeting and planning room as well as the extra rooms to the right and left of the meeting room. The base also has various exits that lead to hideouts within and outside of the Floor, due to teleportation crystals. The base is guarded by trained knights at the perimeter around the building, and scouts that are positioned meters away, who will alert the guild of any unwanted trespassers within the area. The guild members affectionately call the base the Bastille or the Hideout. Floor 3 The Remnants of Light have a hideout on Floor 3, deep within the Forest of Wavering Mist. Having completed a quest that'd granted them a cabin within the forest, the guild fixed up the shabby building and made it a place to stay when they're main headquarters became compromised in any way. When the members head through the exit down into a tunnel on Floor 24, it will lead them to a dead end and within the walls are warp crystals designed to head specifically to the hide out on Floor 3. The Remnants also doesn't walk to this hideout. Instead, they walk around aimlessly for a few minutes, before teleporting into the Forest of Wavering mist, before walking around and sitting randomly in an attempt to throw off whoever might've been following them before heading back to their hideout secretly. Floor 40 Floor 40 holds a relic styled castle deep within it's rain forest like atmosphere. This is where the Remnants of Light chose as a main second base. The castle itself is a rugged and seemingly worn down area. Overun by vines and run down, Valden doesn't look like much from the outside. However, that is exactly the point. Within the old castle the ROL has cleaned up and arranged the base in which it is actually quite elegant. The first thing is the large atrium that leads to different areas. Unlike Floor 24, this base is expansive and unpredictable. Only the twenty core members of the guild know how to manuever through the base without getting lost. There are pathwys that lead to open ares outside that then lead to other areas. Other times you're required to walk up stairways to get to where you want. The base itself is roughly a mile long in perimeter. The headquarters also have underground tunnels that leads to who knows where. Even though the base externally isn't as grandeur as other bases within Aincrad, it has a natural beauty that the members of the Remnants are gravitated to in a way. It also helps the Recon Corps practice their overall stealth and hunting skills as the Hunstmen, and Retribution. Due to this, the Recon Corps usually stay at Valden more so than the regular HQ. Overall the base is more expansive than the their main on Floor 24, and works as both a secondary base, and a unsuspecting place of strategy. Guild Focus Overt Corps Recon Corps The Remnants of Light are almost always united in every single thing they do. However, Saito had an idea, and from that idea came The Huntsman. The group of 10 hunters and huntresses take care of mapping out the current and previous floors of Aincrad, making sure that every nook and cranny is checked before sending out the acquired map data to the general populace. In addition, the Huntsmen are the main force in searching for boss rooms within the floor. Having been trialed and seeing as they've found multiple doors faster than most hired scouts do, the players of Aincrad always look towards the Huntsmen for map data and details as a whole. Using their special skills and prowess as hunters and huntresses, facing and conquering the elements, hunting hidden treasures, and taking on whatever the floor brings forth. Members Trivia * The Overt Corps, as a past time, invest themselves in community service and other things of that nature ** This idea was brought up by Holi. * The Recon Corps were given the nickname the Huntsmen by the players after they tracked down and Saito single-handedly defeated the Floor 60 boss, Fenrir the Forgotten. * For a short while, the Recon Corps were a watch unit named Retribution in place of the Night Guardians. However, they disbanded the unit due to the original Watchers coming back into play. * By the end of the game, each and every member of the Remnants of Light are either bilangual or trilangual, even Violet, who is an NPC. * The ROL were originally formed as a counter measure for Rising Phoenix. However, Saito thought it best to keep the guild together in the end, for more personal reasons. * The Huntsmen kept their true identities secret until the 60th Floor. Saito wanted the Huntsmen to be a collection of helpful engimas, giving the players a trustworthy source to put their trust. * Though Ren commands the Overt Corps, Kirie is usually the main one dealing with diplomatic issues between guilds, with help from Calder and another member if necessary. * When Irene died, the guild stopped all efforts for two weeks. There wasn't member that wasn't affected by their friend's death, portraying how closely knit the guild of 20 are. Category:Sword Art Online Category:ALfheim Online Category:Guild